Insult or Compliment
by BeautifulDoom
Summary: Loki gives Thor a gift, but he takes it as an insult and upsets Loki. Can Thor make it up to him?


**NOTE: This Loki is OOC because it's my personal characterization of him that I use in my other stories. I didn't know where else to put this story, so I put it here. Enjoy!**

**Thor and its characters don't belong to me.**

Thor was minding his own business as he strolled through the halls of Asgard when suddenly…

"Brother!"

Thor spun around to see Loki making his way towards him. Loki was wearing a very self-satisfied grin and seemed to be holding something behind his back.

Thor decided that this was not good. Loki's grins never did bode well. Loki stopped in front of Thor and his wide grin got even wider.

"I have a gift for you, Brother," he said. Thor tensed slightly, certain that Loki was up to his usual mischief. He gripped Mjolnir under his cloak and tried to remain calm.

"What is it?" He asked. With a great flourish, Loki pulled whatever trick he had from behind his back just as Thor raised Mjolnir up high-

A dog.

Thor blinked, freezing in place with weapon in hand. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at him from Loki's arms. It was a fat sausage of a dog with blonde and white fur. What confused Thor even more was that this dog wore a red cape, a plastic replica of his helmet, and carried a mini plastic Mjolnir on its back. It was dressed as Thor.

Thor looked from the dog to Loki, who seemed to be eagerly waiting for some kind of praise.

"It's a dog," Thor stated, lowering Mjolnir. Loki nodded.

"Uh huh! It's a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. What's more however, is that this particular dog isn't just a regular dog. It's…" Loki held the dog up and used his magic to make the cape seem as if a wind was blowing through it. "Thorgi! Dog of lightning!" He finished with a dramatic tone, making an illusion of lightning strike around the dog.

"You insult me, Brother," said Thor. Loki's eyes widened in shock and he once again lowered the Corgi.

"I insult you?" He repeated. "How?" He sounded heartbroken, but Thor continued.

"You have chosen a small dog as a representation of me. A small, fat dog that does not look regal, heroic, or even like a warrior. This dog does not even have a graceful tail. Is this what you really think of me?" Thor fell silent as he saw the restrained rage in Loki's eyes. Loki calmly set the dog down on a nearby table. He slowly took a deep breath and Thor realized, far too late, that a 'Loki rant' was about to spew forth.

"I insult you?" Loki began, calm as ever. "I insult you by bringing you this dog that I painstakingly picked out and dressed up for you. All because, it does not look like a warrior dog?" Loki nodded once to himself…then all Hel broke loose. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CORGIS?" Loki shouted, causing Thor to step back. "These dogs come from the Norse, the very people who worshipped us and called us gods. They were in charge of the livestock that provided the tribes with food. That dog was the Corgi's ancestor: the Swedish Valhund. A proud, hardworking dog that took care of the animals despite its small size. From there, it traveled to the United Kingdom, breeding until it became the Pembroke Welsh Corgi. Do you know what happened Thor? The queen loved it so much, that she made this breed the preferred breed of the monarchy. For years, the royals have had several dogs of this breed. This dog is steeped with the heritage of our past worshippers and the favor of royalty. Know what else? This breed is known for its loving, hardworking, and loyal nature. Its intelligence as well, Thor. Intelligence! It is the eleventh smartest breed out of countless other breeds! I have brought you a smart, hardworking, regal, loyal, loving dog, and you think that I am INSULTING YOU?!" Loki's rant ended as he caught his breath.

Thor had not known all of that about Corgis. The dog itself looked like a lapdog for old people, and certainly not as Loki had just described it. The dog was lying down on the table now, patiently looking between the two brothers as if it could possibly know what was going on. Loki took a deep breath and Thor could almost feel the temperature drop at the cold glare that Loki gave him.

"Well then," he said. "Sorry that I insulted you." And then he turned on his heel and stomped off.


End file.
